Shades of Cool
by lau-litost
Summary: Tres amigos, canciones que son buenísimas, sentimientos que no son complicados, graduaciones y lentes de corazón. One-Shot


**Shades of Cool**

"But you are invincible  
I can't break through your world  
'Cause you live in shades of cool  
Your heart is unbreakable"

Shades of Cool, Lana del Rey

No somos famosos, ni en lo más remoto de nuestros pensamientos e ilusiones, sólo somos tres amigos que saben usar un instrumento y que tienen el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a escribir canciones o practicar _covers_.

Nadie vive el sueño, somos bohemios, somos inconstantes, somos inconscientes. A nuestros 21 años y en el último año de universidad aún hacemos cosas estúpidas. Hoy tomamos el sol frente a la piscina vacía en traje de baño sobre toallas en el piso mientras bebemos champagne y usamos lentes de corazón rojo… los tres.

Pelearnos y ser obstinados es otra, pero eso da igual ahora.

\- ¿Rukia, vamos a practicar hoy o no? - ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? Los tres estamos tomando el sol, no quiero ser la de la iniciativa para dejar de flojear, estúpido Ichigo.

Soy de familia de músicos clásicos, por eso toco casi cualquier instrumento. Si no lo conozco me basta una semana para experimentar con él, descifrarlo y ser capaz de usarlo. De igual manera en la banda casi siempre toco el bajo, el teclado o el sintetizador.

Ichigo es músico porque de chico lo obligaron a tomar clases de violín, ya saben, por eso de una educación integral. Toca bien los instrumentos de cuerda, aunque él no quiera, es bueno para hacerlo. Lo suyo es la guitarra principal, él es el ordenado, por eso él puede llevarnos el ritmo y evitar que desafinemos.

Renji es otro caso extraordinario, él era un niño problema: TDA, trastorno de déficit de atención. Después de terapia y pastillas descubrieron que la batería era la actividad que hacía que mejorara su desempeño escolar y social, cualquier percusión es suya.

\- No sé, ¿quieren practicar hoy? A mí me da igual.

Resulta que un día mientras ensayábamos en un salón de música de la universidad, alguien nos escuchó y se interesó en nosotros y nuestro concepto de "banda". Nos contrató para tocar en el bar de su padre, tiene la idea de que tenernos va a atraer clientes de otros estratos sociales.

Sea lo que sea es algo que no importa tanto, los tres sabemos que esta banda no va a durar mucho, ni siquiera estamos buscando el hacernos famosos. Renji se graduará de arquitecto, Ichigo de médico y yo de músico clásico y contemporáneo.

\- Deberíamos, hay que practicar las nuevas canciones y ver quién va a cantar. - Renji estaba echado sobre su estómago y fumaba un cigarrillo mientras leía una de sus historietas hiperrealistas que tanto le gustan.

Eso es un detalle, nadie en la "banda" canta, por eso escogemos canciones que no implican mucho esfuerzo ni técnica.

Por ejemplo, _Hey_ de _Pixies_ , que es nuestro _cover_ más popular, ese lo vocaliza Renji e Ichigo y yo somos voces de fondo.

De hecho fue la canción que nos catapultó a algo así como popularidad, la gente nos sigue y se toman fotos con nosotros, las mujeres mueren por Renji e Ichigo y los hombres flirtean conmigo. Es bueno ver algo de fanatismo desde nuestro escenario de tarimas de madera…

\- Tienes razón. Hay que mejorar nuestro sonido incorporando un ritmo _emo-punk-revival_ del 2009.- Me tomé de un trago lo que quedaba en mi copa _pompadour_ y me serví más. Ichigo soltó un resoplido que siguió una risa irónica y Renji me lanzó su colilla quemada.

\- Estás loca. - Se levanta y se pone su camisa.

\- Idiota, me pudiste haber quemado. - Le lanzo mi champagne con todo y copa para después levantarme y ponerme el vestido de nuevo.

\- Loca. – Reitera Renji.

* * *

La verdad los lentes de corazón sí son algo para esta banda, cuando subimos al escenario los traemos puestos aunque sea de noche, pero es lo que nos caracteriza. La primera noche fue lo que nos animó a subir al escenario. Sí, lo recuerdo con jocosidad…

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí así que quiten esas caras que hay que tocar y no hacer el ridículo. - Dijo Renji ocultando terriblemente mal su nerviosismo mientras lanzaba su colilla al piso.

\- Qué dramático eres y no estamos en un callejón tugurioso así que levanta tu colilla. - Dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Cállense los dos! ¿Por qué están nerviosos si la que va a cantar soy yo?

\- ¡Tú quisiste! - Renji reclamó, iba a encender otro cigarro pero no lo hizo y recogió su colilla para guardarla en su bolsillo.

\- Como sea, tengo esto para usar en el escenario. - Saqué tres pares de anteojos oscuros de corazón rojo. Los chicos me miraron con algo de decepción, ¿qué esperaban que les diera? ¿Cocaína, tequila…?

\- Nos dará un aire interesante. - Dijo Ichigo tomando unos. Renji suspiró y sonrió de lado para agregar:

\- Y así no vamos a ver al público tan directamente…

Ya en el escenario los tres nos miramos a través de los corazones. Inhalé, exhalé, carraspeé y nos presenté. En ese momento Ichigo tocó el riff de la canción y RENJI entró con la batería. Entoné _I Follow You_ de _Melody's Echo Chamber_ al tiempo que tocaba el bajo y todo salió bien.

* * *

Nadie en la banda tiene pareja, a veces creo que ni siquiera tenemos corazón y tenemos pésimo carácter. Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros. Después de los ensayos casi siempre cenan en casa conmigo. Últimamente hablamos mucho acerca de nuestros planes para el futuro… ¿lo ven? La banda no es algo estable, yo me iré de gira con mi familia, Ichigo regresará a su ciudad y entrará a trabajar en el hospital con su padre y Renji seguirá con su trabajo aquí. Nos separaremos sin remedio.

De hecho es una amistad exprés, los conocí en mi primer semestre de carrera, en una clase extracurricular. En realidad fue un accidente: entré a esa clase por error, me metí en el salón equivocado y me dio vergüenza salirme pues el profesor ya había comenzado. Me senté detrás de ellos. Ichigo y Renji ya eran amigos y me comentaron que faltaba un miembro en su banda. Pensé que era algo idiota, pero al no tener planes en la tarde me ofrecí a ayudarlos. Los convencí con el hecho de que mi familia era de músicos, después fue el desencanto porque ellos buscaban un vocalista y yo no canto.

* * *

\- Habrá un evento en el bar. - Informó el dueño por celular. Él estaba en el altavoz del móvil de Ichigo mientras los tres estábamos acostados frente a la piscina vacía en un día sin sol.

\- ¿De qué va? - Pregunta Renji mientras el humo escapa de su boca y le tira la ceniza a su cigarro.

\- Es una fiesta de compromiso.

\- ¿Vamos a tener que vestirnos bonitos y cantar canciones de esas que se bailan lento? - Me siento en la toalla, no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

\- Algo… sí, un poco. ¿Pueden tener algo preparado para la ocasión? - Ichigo nos mira y ambos asentimos.

\- Sí, nos vemos el sábado.

* * *

Esa semana preparamos el repertorio más meloso que pudimos. Ya es sábado, ya estamos en el bar y al entrar nos encontramos con gente más o menos de nuestra edad, qué incómodo. Está gente ya se está casando y nosotros a duras penas y estamos acabando la carrera.

\- Felicidades a los futuros esposos.- Ichigo anuncia, los tres alzamos nuestras copas y bebemos de un solo trago el vino y dejamos la copa en la tarima. - Esta canción se llama _Daddy Issues_ de _The Neighbourhood_.

La gente ríe, conversan entre ellos y felicitan a la pareja. Ichigo canta y toca su guitarra, Renji toca la batería con la mirada ausente al frente y yo toco el sintetizador. Al finalizar nos aplauden.

Llega la comida, esta gente echó la casa por la ventana. Seguimos con nuestro repertorio: _Good Woman_ de _Cat Power_ , que canto y toco. Con _Down by the Water_ de _The Drums_ llega el momento para que las parejitas bailen, Renji canta y toca el pandero, Ichigo la guitarra y yo el sintetizador, los tres cantamos el coro.

No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras veo a las parejas bailar abrazadas, sonreírse y decirse cosas al oído. Y esa sensación no se irá pronto, ya que seguimos tocando canciones como _Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby_ de _Cigarrettes After Sex_ y _No. 1 Party Anthem_ de _Arctic Monkeys_.

Entre las canciones a veces nos miramos, todo esto es tan extraño y eso aumenta mi incomodidad. Es mi negación hacia el futuro y sus incertidumbres.

Dejamos de tocar a media noche que fue cuando llegó el DJ que contrataron, nos invitaron a quedarnos a la fiesta… pero nadie parece de humor. Declinamos la invitación, recogemos nuestros instrumentos y nos vamos a casa en silencio.

* * *

Mayo, se acaba el semestre y se acaba la banda.

\- Tocamos el jueves, el viernes y ya el sábado es nuestro último día como empleados mal pagados de ese bar. - Comenta Renji con entusiasmo hipócrita. Pero está bien, nadie quiere ponerse de sensiblero.

\- Sí, ¿qué rápido se va el tiempo, no? - Ichigo remueve su copa haciendo ruido con el hielo.

Yo no digo cosa alguna, unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. Pero son pequeñas, casi nulas… no se ven detrás de los lentes de corazón.

Quién soy yo para extrañar todo esto, si ya sabía que se iba a acabar. Siempre lo tuve en mente y nunca me permití olvidarlo, ¿por qué ahora me duele? ¿Por qué ahora no me quiero ir? Quién soy yo para cambiar mis planes y los suyos. No puedo cambiarlos, tampoco quiero cambiarlos… ¿después que vamos a hacer con ese cheque que apenas alcanza para cubrir la gasolina, nuestra semanal botella de champagne y los cigarros de Renji?

\- Fue divertido… - Ellos notan mi melancolía y no me importa, solo suspiro y tomo un pequeño sorbo de mi copa.

* * *

Es la última vez que subimos a ese malogrado escenario, la última vez que nos ponemos esos lentes para tocar, la última vez que las luces nos iluminan, la última vez que recibíamos un cheque de aquel hombre que nos dio la oportunidad de estar aquí.

\- Hola a todos, hoy es la última vez que nos presentamos así que disfruten. - Dice Renji con esa actitud socarrona tan típica de él haciendo que algunas chicas gritaran.

Inhalo y exhalo con parsimonia, se siente como la primera vez. Me trago la tristeza y tocamos con mucho ánimo. Al final no recordaba nuestro repertorio, solo sé que iniciamos la noche con _Tongue Tied_ de _Grouplove_ y terminamos con _Sweater Weather_ de _The Neighbourhood_ , solo canciones con un ritmo que invita a bailar.

Aplausos, abrazos, fotos y una ronda de _shots_ de despedida. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos a mi casa hacia la piscina vacía. Esa noche vaciamos una botella de champagne, una de vodka y una y media cajetillas de cigarros mientras cantábamos a _capella_ canciones que alguna vez presentamos.

Al día siguiente me levanté del sillón donde dormí y me encontré con que los tres estábamos metidos en mi cuarto, ellos dormían en mi cama.

\- Espero que la casera no se entere de esto, si no Byakuya me mata con lo chismosa que ella es… - pienso mientras me pongo zapatos y recojo las botellas y colillas que estaban en mi habitación y tarareo la primera canción que canté con ellos.

* * *

Nuestras graduaciones, entiéndase como entrega de diploma, fueron en diferentes fechas, los tres asistimos a todas, fue muy lindo a decir verdad.

Ya no lo pensaba tanto pero a veces me asaltaba la idea de extrañarlos. Estar ahí sonriendo, brindando y usando toga y birrete era algo surreal, porque ahora estábamos juntos, después ya no.

* * *

\- Esta es la última vez que hacemos esto… qué nostalgia ¿no? - Comenta Renji mientras llenaba las copas e Ichigo y yo nos desvestimos sobre las toallas que siempre usamos.

\- Sí, después de esto cada quien parte y hace su vida. - Comenta Ichigo distraídamente mientras toma dos copas y me da una.

\- Agh… que zalameros. - Los dos hombres ríen y se ponen sus lentes de corazón mientras nos acomodamos en las toallas. Un suspiro al unísono y risas nerviosas, yo no me los pongo.

\- Los voy a extrañar. - Dice atropelladamente Renji y vacía su copa de un trago para darnos la espalda y llenarla de nuevo. Me levanto y me siento en el espacio entre la toalla de Ichigo y la de Renji para pasar mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y unirnos en un abrazo. Los hombres dejaron sus copas y cerraron el círculo. Permanecimos así un momento sin hablar, de un momento a otro pienso en mi primer día de clases en la universidad y en el último. Pienso en que mis cosas ya están empacadas y en que esa noche partía a casa para después partir con mi familia.

Los tres tenemos los ojos cerrados, bueno yo ya no porque estoy viendo a Renji e Ichigo. ¿Cuándo los volvería a ver? ¿Cuándo estaríamos los tres de nuevo bebiendo champagne y tomando el sol?

Otra vez sentí el nudo en la garganta que me acosaba desde hace algún tiempo.

\- Yo también los voy a extrañar. - Y por fin dejé que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran con la libertad que demandaban.

Ya no hubo palabras hasta la noche en la que todos partieron a hacer sus vidas con la promesa de un "nos vemos pronto." ❤❤ 

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! :D Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo, porque a decir verdad es una etapa por la que estoy pasando haha y esta historia me parece reconfortante de una muy melancólica manera hehe

Gracias y sería interesante ver reviews ;D


End file.
